The Incubus
by AnimeGoddess1599
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh and Brave Frontier meet! Yugi is a summoner in Gaia and Yami, his ever so dark unit, wants to convince his little Summoner to take him along on his quest. Wonder how he'll do that...?
1. Chapter 1

The Incubus

Me: I have no idea where this came from.

Yami: What is it now?

Me: Okay, so I was playing _Brave Frontier_ one day on my I-Phone summoned a Lilith, and it evolved into a Succubus, right?

Yugi: Right.

Me: And, I was reading an entry on the succubus, right?

Yami: Where are you going with this?

Me: I was thinking of making another Puzzleshipping one-shot.

Yami: And?

Me: I read the entry, and it went like this:

_A female demon of the night that mainly feeds on human souls. Demons of the night feed on human emotions, but Succubus only toys with humans for fun. She gains their trust through granting favors and then gets pleasure from breaking that trust. No matter how long one is with her, she can't be trusted. Many male Summoners give in to her lasciviousness, despite fearing the eventual betrayal._

Me: This story is inspired by _Brave Frontier_ and the Succubus, only I change it to the male one, an incubus.

Seto: Why?

Me: Because I like YxYY, but I didn't want to make Yugi a girl, and I thought about making Yami a girl, but then, I was like 'Nahhhh!' so I switched it back to my original idea and this was born!

Yami: So?

Me: I changed a lot of it to fit what I was aiming for, but basically, Yugi is a Summoner in Grand Gaia and you are his Incubus that he summoned when he tried to find a new monster to help him on his quest. I changed up the game content a little to fit, but I think you'll like it.

Yami: Is it a…?

Me:…yes. It is a lemon.

Yugi: It isn't…

Me: No! It isn't like Mou Hitori no Boku or The Darker Side of Me, though I do need to write the sequels to those…anyways, for those of you who have played _Brave Frontier_, which I do not own, you may appreciate this. Those of you who haven't…I should just tell you now that you are missing out on a great game…at least, in my opinion. For those of you who have played it, you may recognize the content, but if it isn't to your liking, I apologize.

_**Warning: This is a lemon! If you don't like lemons, skip the part between the bold heading! You have been warned!**_

Yami: Oh, I will like this.

Me: I know you will. Let us begin!

* * *

The Incubus

In the land of Great Gaia, there were many strong heroes born to be Summoners to help save their land against the Gods that began to turn their backs on their people. Instead of using their powers for good, they began to use their powers to harm the people and forcibly take control. In this land, a hero was chose to save the land from the Gods. This hero would not be an ordinary Summoner, one who had been trained for many years at a time. No, this one would have raw, untrained talent. This young hero would be the one to save everyone in Gaia, and eventually save the world.

~Morgan: Kagan Desert~

A young boy braced himself as another magic attack nearly knocked him off his feet. The heat of the magic was suffocating, but he knew he had to continue. If he didn't, all his progress would be for nothing. The boy gritted his teeth as one of his units took a nasty hit.

The boy wasn't actually a boy. His name was Yugi Motou. He had a round, cherubic face, with large amethyst eyes that only added in to making him look young. In reality, he was 16 and traveling in Grand Gaia to save the world. He had unusual tri-color, star-shaped hair, the base being ebony, but traced in amethyst; he had blonde bangs that framed his cherubic face, again adding to false sense of youth, but by the determination in his eyes, you could see the wisdom from years of training. He wore the basic Summoner's garb: button-up shirt, black pants, brown boots, and small light charm on his neck, signaling his base element he was naturally born with and fought best with: Pure Light. He also had various charms on his wrists, some around his neck, and some in the small satchel he carried with potions and many other battle materials in.

Sweat poured down his face as he tried enduring the heat of the Burning Desert. Scorching sand kept blowing into his eyes, making it hard to see his target, but he knew she was there. In front of him, a Warlock named Liza laughed at him. She was sitting of a broomstick and was dressed in a red dress with a dangerously low hanging neck line. Various skulls adorned her witch hat and decorated her flared out skirt. She waved her hand, and many little goblins attacked Yugi and his unit.

"Ryou, quick! Use you Halcion Hack!"

Ryou, a boy with snow white hair and doe brown eyes, nodded at Yugi and sprinted forward, 8 swords of light following him as he ran at Liza. His full name and title was Eight Blade Ryou of the Light, because of the eight blades of light he used in combat. He was dressed in simple clothes, even though his power was one-of-a-kind: a white shirt and brown pants that were held up by a small strip of leather, along with brown boots. He jumped into the air and thrust out his hand, sending his eight blades slicing down through all four goblins.

"Now, Joey, use your Thunder Execution!"

Warrior Joseph of the Thunder, or Joey, had a bandana on his head that was pushing back some of his blonde hair, was wearing simple training clothes: loose yellow shirt, blue pants under a large black kilt, and metal boots. Ribbons were wrapped around his hands, which gripped a large sword in his hands. With a war cry, he ran forward and brought his sword up in a large ark, but didn't hit Liza. Instead, lighting crashed around him and struck Liza, making her scream. Joey jumped back before she could tear into him. Liza growled and waved her hand, shooting fireballs at him, but he dodged every single one of them.

"Malik! Get her with Raging Needle!"

Malik, Water Warrior of the Zephu tribe, struck, quick as lighting, using his spear to jab at Liza five times in succession, and before she could even blink, he was back in front of Yugi, protecting him. Unlike the other two, Malik wore silver armor tinted with blue, the mark of the Zephu tribe on his helmet. He held his spear protectively across Yugi's chest, shielding him. "You got a plan for this Yugi?"

Yugi nodded, narrowly dodging another fireball. "Yeah. We need to get her now while she's weak. If my other 3 units can get her, we'll finally clear this area."

"Alight. I'll protect you while until I recharge. Take her out!"

Yugi smiled. "You got it!" He turned back to the battle. "Tristan! Great Beheading, now!"

Bandit Tristan of the Earth was a bandit from a ruined empire. He wore animal skin on his thighs and tight brown silk pants. His shirt was tan, but only covered one shoulder. He also wore chains on his ankles and wrists, and carried a large axe on his back. He let out a battle cry and swung his axe with deadly precision, knocking Liza off of her broomstick, which Tristan then cut into pieces. Liza was enraged that her precious broomstick was broken, so she stood up and raised both hands. "_Eruption!"_ She shouted, her charms flashing wildly. Giant columns of flames overwhelmed everyone, making them all scream. Yugi dropped to his knees; the flames were too strong for him to handle.

"R-Rebecca, p-please. Heal us." Yugi coughed. His vision began to fade. The Eruption had been very powerful and very hot. Yugi felt like his throat was closing up on him. Rebecca, a blonde Priest of Water, wearing blue and white silk robes, waved her scepter, letting cooling water wash over everyone, healing their injuries and giving back their strength. Liza saw this and screamed in rage, her new target being Rebecca. "Take this Priest! _Fire Explosion!"_ A giant fireball seemed to materialize about Rebecca. The Priest didn't see it coming until it was too late. The fireball engulfed her in flames, making her scream revert back to her spirit form. Yugi screamed as well. For each unit he summoned, he used some of his elemental magic _and a_ bit of his own energy. Every time one of his units reverted back, it hurt him like he was struck by the attack directly.

Malik growled, his helmet having fallen off during the attack. His platinum blonde hair was covered in soot and matted against his forehead. "Damnit! Yugi, how much longer until she's dead?!"

Yugi closed his eyes and concentrated. Being a Summoner, he was able to see his enemy's magic and life energy levels. He opened his eyes. "One more strong attack and she's through! Duke, please! Use your Aurora Flash!"

Duke, the Silent Blade Wielder of the Darkness, swiftly and silently sprinted towards Liza. He swung his sword and sliced through her middle, a large aura of darkness surrounded them, momentarily leaving everyone in the dark until Duke padded silently back, Liza's dark energy purifying until it was light energy, and went to Yugi, who enclosed it into his Summoner's Book.

He flipped to the section on fire as a new entry filled in for Liza.

_Warlock Liza_

_**Stats:**_

_Base Attack: 405_

_Base Defense: 405_

_Base Health Energy: 1,260_

_Base Rec: 445_

_**Info:**_

_Rarity: Level 2_

_Element: Fire_

_Maximum Strength Level: 30_

_History:_ _A magician from the ruined Agni Empire, her primary task in the imperial army was suppressing demons. Her fire magic was extremely potent against opposing elements, but she was never able to go beyond what she learned in books. Her struggle is recorded in her diary which also holds all of her magical knowledge, making it valuable for research even today._

Yugi closed his book. "We did it! We made it through the Kagan Desert and cleared it of all monsters!" His unit cheered along with him, whooping and clapping. Kagan Desert was the very first land he entered when he made it to Morgan, and Yugi and his unit had fought through many hard battles to finally get out. Even though it was hard, it was rewarding to know that area was safe.

Yugi was what many people in Gaia called a Summoner, and a very powerful one at that. Being a Summoner, he was able to summon units from the six different elements to help him: Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder, Light, and Dark. There were many different units with different abilities that fell under each category, and Yugi was determined not only to capture and evolve them all, if they could evolve, but he was also on a quest to free Grand Gaia. He was chosen by a god himself to help him on his travels, and during that time, he was able to conquer and capture these units to help him on his quest.

He traveled with his strongest unit so far, which was composed of Eight Blade Ryou, Thunder Warrior Joey, Malik, Water Warrior from the Zephu Tribe, Bandit Tristan, from the Earth, and Duke, the Silent Swordsman of the Dark. Not only were these six Yugi's strongest unit, they were also his best friends. It wasn't uncommon for Summoners to befriend their units, but the bond that Yugi had with his friends was beyond anything they had ever seen.

"So," Duke said pulling off his hat. "What are we going to do now?"

"Well," Yugi said, wiping sweat off his brow. "We've reached the end of the Desert, so we'll take a break near the oasis." He pointed to a large shaded area not too far from where they were at. "After that, I'll summon up some more units to maybe fuse with you guys, or I might keep them if they're strong or rare."

Another ability that came with being a Summoner was the fact that he could summon units if he gained enough Honor from his battles. But, Yugi had no control over what units he summoned; it was all random, and all he could do was either keep them and train them, or fuse them into his other units to make them stronger.

Ryou pulled out a map. "Judging by the map, the closest place for the summon is a small cave near the Oasis. After that, we need to head to Breeze Beach."

Yugi nodded and looked up at the sky. "You guys go ahead and rest. It's getting dark, so I'll do the summoning now before too many Dark Nymphs or Spirits come out."

Joey nodded. "Alright. But be careful. You know that stronger Dark monsters are more likely to be summoned at this time."

Yugi just waved it off. "I'll be fine. Remember, I can summon a unit in less than 5 seconds. No monster will get the best of me."

Malik ruffled his head. "Alright. Just be careful."

Yugi straightened his hair back, pouting slightly. "You guys as well."

* * *

~Summoning Cave~

Yugi drew the summoning circle and sat in front of it. There were specific rules for the Summoning, and if they weren't followed, Yugi could be seriously hurt or even be killed.

He got into lotus position and closed his eyes, concentrating on the raw spirit energy around him, trying to draw it into the circle. He felt many spirits lurking around, but none were close to his circle to be drawn in. He pushed some of his energy into it, calling whatever monster he could to his circle. He suddenly jerked. Something was there, and it was putting up a big fight. Whatever it was, it was powerful. Yugi poured more of his power into the summoning. 'Must…concentrate!' He felt the gates open, and the unit began taking shape. Yugi waited until he felt the door completely open and felt the monster take shape. He opened his eyes as the monster was finally trapped in his circle. He waited for the thing to take shape…and gasped once it did.

Crimson eyes seemed to glow and cut through the darkness of the cave. A confident smirk played across a handsome tan face. Sharp features then made themselves known as the being came into focus. A slim, albeit muscular body, slowly sauntered forward until he was at center circle, facing Yugi. Yugi locked eyes with the man and was immediately drawn to handsome the creature in front of him.

There were some similarities, like the odd shape of the hair, but that was it. This creature was about a head taller than Yugi, with crimson eyes and the same crimson tracing the edges of his hair. An angular face, strong jawline, and lightly muscled body also set the two apart. Also, the clothes he wore were different. Instead, the creature wore tight, black leather pants, no shirt, leather boots, and an open vest to show off the muscular chest. Two large leather wings seemed to take up the entire span of the cave. Yugi suddenly licked his dry lips, not noticing how the creature's crimson eyes watched the small appendage flick out. Yugi felt the air in the cave lower a couple of degrees. This monster had to have been a Dark creature.

Yugi's book instantly flipped open, and the pages rapidly turned until they reached a certain page near in the back, which began to fill with information. A picture appeared, but it didn't look like the man: it looked like the classic succubus he had heard many times before.

A classic incubus was usually a man who was very pale and had deep blue or green eyes. They had the wings, but their outfit consisted of an old-fashioned corset for men and black trousers, along with black shin high boots. Yugi read the page of the book that was filled in first, making sure to keep his energy constant so that the creature couldn't escape.

_Incubus_

_Stats:_

_Base Attack: 679_

_Base Defense: 679_

_Base Health Energy: 1,735_

_Base Rec: 686_

_Info:_

_A male demon of the night that is the counterpart to the Succubus that mainly feeds on human souls. Demons of the night feed on human emotions, but an Incubus, like the Succubus, will only toy with humans for fun. Like many, he gains their trust through granting favors and then gets pleasure from breaking that trust. No matter how long one is with him, he can't be trusted. Many female Summoners give in to his handsomeness, despite fearing the eventual betrayal._

Yugi forced himself to look away and read the pages in his book, making sure to keep his guard up. He gasped when an entirely new page was created, and had information specifically on the creature in front of him. Yugi knew this creature was very rare, not only because he had his own page, but because Yugi could literally _taste_ the sheer power this demon had.

_Yami_

_Stats:_

_Base Attack: 4,779_

_Base Defense: 3,879_

_Base Health Energy: 6,000_

_Base Rec: 3,786_

_Info:_

_Rarity: Level 5_

_Element: Dark_

_Maximum Strength: 75_

_History: A powerful male demon of the night that mainly feeds on human souls. Demons of the night feed on human emotions, but he only toys with humans who have unclean hearts for fun. He usually sticks with pure hearted Summoners, though many are unable to tame him for long, so he's mainly a free spirit. He gains the trust of impure hearts through granting favors and then gets sick pleasure from breaking that trust and smashing it to pieces. No matter how long one has him in their grasp, he can't be trusted with those who he deems unclean. Many female Summoners give in to his utter dominance, power, looks, and charm, despite fearing the eventual betrayal. He is known throughout Gaia to have a partner in crime who is even more powerful and cunning than him, but it is mostly rumor and myth. Whether or not if this is true fact has yet to have been confirmed._

* * *

Yugi gasped, slightly in fear and slightly in awe. 'If this is really the creature of legend, adding him to my Unit could make me unstoppable! I could clear all these lands and free those people in no time!' He then frowned. 'But, the book says many don't have him tamed for long, and that he goes after female Summoners. This may just be a waste of my time.' He looked up at the man and was nearly caught in his gaze again. 'But it won't hurt to try.'

The Incubus, Yami, stared at the new Summoner with interest. It didn't take his powers to figure out how utterly pure this boy in front of him. Not only because his base element was Light, but because of his looks and the air about him. Snow white skin, pale pink lips, cherubic face and petite and lithe body, although with all the training and battles he'd been in, Yami knew this boy had some muscle to him.

Honestly, he already had it set in his mind that he would go with him. He was tired of all the females that had managed to summon him and try to seduce him, even though he was much stronger and seduced them back. But he never did anything with them; simply put a spell on their mind to make them think he _had _done…certain activities with them.

But this boy was different, so pure, innocent, and very powerful, his power almost passing Yami's! But, the boy was still below him by a good quantity, and Yami planned to use only what was necessary to get what he wanted.

If he was going with the boy, he might as well enjoy it.

With another smirk, Yami finally spoke. "Hello, dear Summoner. As you have noticed, I am world-renowned Incubus Yami. Since you have summoned me, I shall accompany you on your journey."

Yugi blinked, shocked. "I-I thought you weren't easily tamed. Why have you agreed to come with me so suddenly?"

Yami's smirk didn't falter. "Because, as you know, it takes a high concentration of power to even pull me through the gates, let alone bring me out. I can see that you have more wisdom, power, and experience than most Summoners, and I like that." He winked. "Not to mention, I've never been in the presence of such a cute little Summoner."

Yami's felt his arousal begin to grow as the boy blushed heavily and looked away. "T-Thank you," he said softly. Yami slowly stepped out of the circle and approached Yugi, crouching down to get on his level. "Why are you so nervous? I am not going to harm you."

Yugi still didn't look at him. "B-Because I've always dreamed of m-meeting you, but I always assumed I was too weak. And now that you are here, I don't know what to say." Now that Yugi knew who he was, he had remembered all the stories his grandfather had told him from his travels as a Summoner and the stories and units he had encountered.

Yami stared at him oddly. Yugi looked down under his gaze. "Why are you staring at me?"

'12? Maybe 13?' Yami thought to himself. Out loud, he said. "My Summoner, how old are you?"

"E-Eighteen. Why?" Yugi began to tense up in case the man decided to hurt him.

_**LEMON BEGINS HERE!**_

Yami grinned, a leer coming to his eyes as he lifted Yugi's chin and leaned in, his lips mere inches from Yugi's. "Relax," he licked his lips. "Just enjoy what I have to offer you." And with that, Yami closed the short distance and kissed Yugi's soft lips. Yugi was shocked at this, but soon found himself entranced by the Incubus and slowly falling victim to the kiss. Yugi eventually closed his eyes and pressed back, letting his lips move with Yami's. Yami groaned lightly in want as he tasted Yugi's soft lips, his taste pure as his heart; he tasted like sugar and vanilla, and odd combination, but a welcome one at that. Yugi moaned as he tasted Yami, letting the taste of cinnamon and an odd taste of caramel, but Yugi didn't care. All he cared about was Yami and his kiss.

Yami let the slow kiss continue for a little longer before he decided he wanted more from Yugi. He slowly licked Yugi's lip and nibbled at his bottom lips. Yugi gasped into the kiss, giving Yami the chance to thrust his tongue into Yugi's mouth. Yami moaned a little as he tasted more of Yugi's sweet cavern, his lust growing to new heights as he heard Yugi moan loudly at feeling the wet appendage stroking everything in his mouth.

Yami withdrew and pulled away, letting Yugi catch his breath. Yami watched in interest as Yugi panted heavily, his face flushed and his eyes slightly glazed over, though they were filled with lust and passion. Yami smirked.

The spell was complete. Yugi was completely his.

Even if Yugi decided he had no need for Yami and released him (though Yami doubted that. Even a rookie Summoner wouldn't be daft enough to release him) he wouldn't be able to leave. Yami himself had to have the desire to leave.

No matter what Yugi did, Yami would always stay with him.

And lucky for Yugi, Yami's services didn't end at what they were going to do in this cave.

Yami grabbed Yugi's chin and kissed him again, this time letting his other hand began to rip through the buttons of his shirt, then just completely ripped it off. Yugi shivered as the cold air of the cave assaulted his bare chest. Yami plunged his tongue back into Yugi's mouth, slowly laying him down on the cool floor. He growled slightly as he felt Yugi push back against his tongue, trying to fight for dominance. He whimpered though as Yami's utter dominance forced his tongue back into his own mouth. Yami's hand, the one that had just been messing with his shirt, began to unbutton his pants and grasped the hardening length he was rewarded with. Yugi made a noise that sounded like a mix of a gasp and a moan. Yami smirked and released Yugi's lips, starting to nip at the pale neck, loving Yugi's numerous gasps and moans. "My, my. How responsive little one. Your cries are driving me crazy," Yami whispered against his neck. Yugi whimpered as Yami sucked on a sensitive spot on his neck. "I see I've found a very sensitive spot, didn't I?" Yami said as he licked at the spot, the hand around Yugi's length slowly beginning to stroke it. Yugi arched his back and jerked his hips up, wanting to feel more of the Incubus's touch. Though he enjoyed it, Yugi was confused. 'I don't normally act like this, even around the pretty female monsters, like the harpies, or the dancers, the sylphs, even the healers didn't make me act like this. Nor any male monster either for that matter.' Now, Yugi knew he was bi, so he should have known that he would feel attracted to this man, but not even the most handsome or prettiest of monsters could ever make his arousal spike like it was now. 'So why him?' Yugi briefly thought as Yami began nipping at his pale chest. Yugi made small sounds of approval as Yami began kissing his chest. The older man kissed his way to Yugi's nipple, and pulled the bud into his mouth, sucking softly. Yugi tangled his hands into Yami's hair. Yami continued to sick on the nipple until it was hard. He switched targets to the other nub and grinned in hearing Yugi's high pitched moans. He strained his ears though when Yugi was making a new sort of sound. Yami pulled away from the now red nipple and chuckled at Yugi's whine of protest. "What was that little one?"

Yugi blushed heavily. "I-I want more."

Yami's eyes widened a bit before he smirked and kissed Yugi a little more roughly. "As you command little one."

Yugi threw back his head and nearly screamed when Yami began to stroke his hard member faster, and jerked it in hurried movements. He tried to thrust his hips to match his movements, but Yami's touch was just too much for him. He just settled for lying back against the cold floor of the cave to accept the heated touch on his member. He was so hot it was beginning to burn, but the good kind of burn. He screamed when Yami ran his thumb over the silt of his sex. That felt _so good! _

Yami's arousal rose to higher heights as his little one writhed under him. He couldn't wait to be inside him, and hearing the by call out his name in ecstasy. If Yugi thought this was pleasure, just wait until he found out what else Yami had in store for him.

Yugi was constantly crying out under Yami, so he was confused when the other man stopped and just looked at him. Yugi gently pushed his hips up, signaling his need. "Why did you stop?"

Yami just chuckled. "Don't worry Little One. You'll enjoy this next part." Yami said softly as he pulled Yugi's pants and underwear down, exposing him. Yugi was beautiful in Yami's eyes, with his small, lithe body and slim build from what Yami guessed was from many hard battles and harsh training. His eyes drank Yugi's form as his erection ached within his tight leather pants. Yami needed more of him and needed his fill now before he couldn't control himself.

Ducking down, Yami engulfed the tip of Yugi's member and swirled his tongue around the tip, making Yugi cry out in pleasure. Yugi wanted to buck up, to feel more of that heat, but Yami held him down. He flicked his tongue around the tip and slowly took him down a little farther, looking up at Yugi's pleasured form. His (Yugi) face was flushed and his head thrashed back and forth, while his mouth had fallen open, moans and gasps falling out of his mouth almost continuously. Yami chuckled around Yugi's length, making Yugi cry out. Yami chuckled again and took Yugi all the way to the hilt, scraping his teeth lightly over the shaft. Yugi's eyes rolled back in his head as he screamed. He had never been on a high like this; Yami's touches were doing something strange to him, but it was welcome.

Yami himself took great pleasure in hearing Yugi's cries above him. The little one tasted so sweet, and Yami just couldn't contain himself. He looked up through his eyelashes at Yugi's expression as he gave a powerful suck. He watched Yugi's back arch and his eyes shoot open. Yami chuckled around the flesh in his mouth. Yugi was so vocal and responsive. Yami knew he would have a great time with Yugi.

Yami felt Yugi tense under him, and knew he was close to releasing. He pulled away from the young one and began jerking his member in hurried movements. "Come for me Yugi." He purred. Yugi arched his back as his finger tried to find a purchase in the ground.

Yugi thrashed even more wildly as Yami sped up and jerked him off. He had never had time for intimacy because of the times he spent training. He had had so much pent up frustration, his body was ultra-sensitive, and he could only obey Yami's wishes as he screamed his orgasm.

Yami grinned at Yugi, who had his eyes closed and panted heavily, and decided enough was enough. He pushed three of his fingers into Yugi's mouth. "Suck," he commanded simply. Yugi, too far gone in his pleasure, could only comply as he took the digits into his mouth and began sucking and licking without much thought. Yami shuddered at the action and focused on removing his own clothes, saying a simple spell that removed his own clothes, hissing slightly as his painful erection was free. He removed his fingers from Yugi's mouth and gently rubbed one around the muscles of his entrance to loosen it.

Slowly, so he didn't hurt the young one, he pushed his finger into the tight entrance, slowly moving it in and out. Yugi had winced as the finger slid in; it hadn't really hurt. But it certainly felt weird. After a couple more twists and moves, Yami removed the finger, only to push back in adding another finger. Yugi cried out slightly. This one _did_ actually hurt. Yami leaned up and started sucking on his nipple, using his free hand to tweak his free one, giving him some type of distraction from the pain. It must have worked because Yugi began to moan and push back against the fingers. Yami finally added the third and final finger, splaying them inside Yugi. Yugi cried out again and let some tears leak out. "Yugi," Yami said gently. "You need to relax." He leaned up and licked the tears away. Yugi whimpered in pain. "It hurts," he whispered. Yami stroked his member. "I know Yugi, but you have to relax, or it'll hurt more." Yami gave another nip to Yugi's chest. Yugi's face scrunched up in pain as he forced his body to relax. Yami began moving all three finger's around Yugi's passage, trying to find his sweet spot. He grinned when Yugi jerked and swore loudly, knowing he had found it, and decided that Yugi was prepared enough. So, he removed his fingers, making Yugi groan, and coated his fingers in some of Yugi's release from earlier, using it as lubricant for his own need. Lining himself up, he gripped Yugi's hips and slowly pushed in until he was in to the hilt. He grimaced as Yugi whimpered and more tears leaked down his beautiful face. "Yugi," he hissed, using all his resistance not to simply pound into the boy. "Are you alright?"

Yugi shook his head. He thought it would hurt, but this was just downright painful. Yami was big, huge in fact, and Yugi couldn't help but whimper as his body tried to reject it.

Slowly, (agonizingly) Yugi's body slowly relaxed and he adjusted to Yami's size, letting out a breath he didn't know he had taken. Yami, seeing this, licked away the tears. "Are you ready?"

Yugi nodded and thrusted his hips up slightly. Yami pulled out of Yugi slightly and pushed back into him. He stared very slowly, and gently, so that he didn't hurt Yugi. Yes, he did want the boy very much, and wanted to boy to trust him, but it wouldn't do very well if Yami went too fast and hurt Yugi even more now would it?

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's shoulders and moaned slightly in pleasure. The pain had ebbed away a little while ago and he felt ready for more. He thrusted his hips up, making Yami slide into him even deeper than before. Yami understood the message and increased his pace. Yugi moaned and arched up, to which Yami had slid in deeper, and pulled Yami into another kiss. Their tongues danced and battled as Yami thrusted into Yugi harder. Yugi suddenly pulled away from the kiss and let out a loud scream, back arching deliciously. His fingers dug into Yami's back as Yami grinned and began to pound into that spot. Scream after scream fell from Yugi's lips over and over and over as stars flashed before his eyes. It felt so wonderful. The incubus was driving him wild with his touch and his thick length driving in and out of him sent his lust to high places. Just the thought of that thick shaft filling him, completing him made him try even harder to meet the frantic thrusts. He wouldn't last much longer at this rate.

Yami groaned in pleasure and felt his release bearing down on him and reached down to stroke Yugi's member in time with his frantic thrusts. Yugi screamed Yami's name as Yami shouted out for Yugi as they came together. Yami collapsed onto Yugi and the two panted harshly as they came down from their orgasms. Yami's strength returned quickly, enough for him to pull out of Yugi and roll to lay beside him. He pulled the younger into his arms as Yugi's eyes drooped. "Sleep," Yami commanded gently. Yugi just yawned and closed his eyes, quickly going to sleep. Unconsciously, well, maybe consciously, Yugi snuggled a bit closer to Yami, nuzzling his face into the older man's (monster's) chest. Yami chuckled. _'How cute,'_ he thought to himself, smiling down at the sleeping boy. A few minutes wouldn't kill the hom; Yami would get him out of the cave and back to his friends eventually. Once the boy had rested just enough for them to assume normal fatigue for the day, then Yami would help him back.

But their fun wouldn't end here. No, there was much more that Yami had in store for Yugi, so much more.

With a lazy smirk, Yami looked down at Yugi's sleeping face before looking up at the ceiling of the cave. _'Just wait til Atemu hears about this,' _he thought with a lazy smile.

Me: And there you have it. Sorta _Brave Frontier,_ and sorta Puzzleshipping.

Yami: *severe nosebleed*

Joey: Uh…I think Yami's bleeding out…all over the floor, and ew! It's all over my shoes! Shouldn't someone help him?

Me: I would, but y'know, give him a minute to clean up his nose.

Yami: *bleeding profusely from nose*

Joey: I think he's dying from blood loss.

Me: Uh...someone clean that up for me?

Bakura: Get the shrimp to do it.

Me: Don't call him a shrimp!

Bakura: *eye roll* Fine. Get _Yugi _to go do it.

Me: Well, where's Yugi?

Joey: Atemu showed up near the end and demanded a sequel with him in it.

Me: Didn't you read the last line? Or the hint near the middle? Of course Atemu's gonna be in a sequel!

Atemu: Really?

Me: Of course! Besides, I wouldn't have put those hints in there if a sequel wasn't planned.

Atemu: Yay!

Me: So, if you're interested, look for the sequel to this story sometime soon. It'll be called: _The Incubus and The Dark King _or _The Summoner and his two Dark Loves…_or something to that effect. I don't know. Vote on the two names, or submit one if you think of a good name.

Bakura: And?

Me: I may extend on this and do different pairings for it, but don't expect that. I might not even do it. And, for those of you ready to kill me, I will update…soon! I promise. So, as always, read and review! And Sorry if the whole smut seemed a bit raunchy, but it kinda goes along with Yami's character so...y'know. But again, tell me what you think and watch for a sequel!


	2. The Incubus and the Dark King

The Incubus and The Dark Lord

Me: Here it is! The long awaited sequel to _The Incubus!_

Yugi: And, we want to thank everyone who followed or gave a favorite to this story and to everyone who was patiently waiting for her AG to get her lazy butt into gear and finally do this.

Me: Thank you Yugi. You're always there to support me.

Yugi: Well, no problem. I'm happy to help

Me: *huggles* You're so sweet!

Atemu and Yami: Hey! Hands off our Yugi!

Me: *pouts and let go* You two always hog him.

Atemu: He's ours. So we have the right.

Me: *grumbles* Anyways, I finally decided on a title. It's called The Incubus and the Dark Lord. If you haven't read _The Incubus _yet, you'll be confused. So go back and read that one first before you read this.

Yami: We also want everyone to know that this is a threesome pairing.

Me: That's right. The pairing is AtemuxYamixYugi. If you don't approve of that or a yaoi tale, turn back now!

Yami: We don't want to get flamed just because you don't like the pairing. So if malexmalexadorableYugi bothers you, leave now.

Me:…malexmalexadorableYugi? -_- Really?

Yami: What else were we supposed to call it?

Me: How about call it by the ship name? You know, mobiumshipping?

Atemu: Whatever you call it, turn away if male/male/chibi affairs isn't you're thing-

Me: Male/Male/Chibi? Really? What is it with you and Yami and these ridiculous names?

Yami and Atemu: *shrug*

Me: And, if you are under 16, turn away, because this will be smut!

Atemu: *leers at Yugi* with a capital M!

Yami: *drooling*

Yugi: I thought it'd be a capital S…

Me: So, if you aren't comfortable with read three hot males (well, two males and a cute Yugi) getting down, dirty, and downright sexy, please turn away now! Last chance!

Yugi: For those of you who might not remember, this was a Brave Frontier type story. You may be confused if you haven't played or heard of the game, and even more confused if you haven't read _The Incubus._

Me: So, this will take place six months after _The Incubus. _Yugi, if you read the last one, was exploring Breeze Beach in Morgan, Mistral. Now, he's going through Amdahl Castle in Palmyna. If you play _Brave Frontier_, you would know that Palmyna is unlocked after you defeat Maxwell in St. Lamia and receive the new map. (I had a glitch during my fight with Maxwell). Yugi will be in the Final area, just one dungeon away from facing the Emperor of Amdahl (my game glitched during the last dungeon here as well. I'll tell you about it at the end. It was hilarious!) but Yami thinks he'll need more help in order to face the Emperor, and that he shouldn't be stressed before he goes, so he calls on a little help from his other lover…his darker lover.

Warning: Threesome lemon! Don't like, don't read!

Me: And, I'm giving Yami and Atemu a bit of a back story, so _words like 'this' will be something Atemu said to Yami, or Yami said to Atemu._

* * *

Black wings spread out to catch the night wind, carrying the man they were attached through gliding the warm night air. The moon was full tonight, a perfect time for him to be out. He was stronger this time of night, especially when the moon was full.

'_It's why I've always loved the moon.'_

'_Because you're stronger?'_

'_No love. Everything about nights during a full moon is just wonderful. The air, the stars, the moon. I love it all.' Deep crimson eyes looked into his own crimson-violet. 'And part of it is because of how you look.'_

'_How I look? Atemu, that doesn't make much sense.'_

'_The light illuminates your features. You look beautiful in the urethral light.'_

'_Jeez. For a dark lord, you can be sentimental sometimes.'_

'_Only for you. I do have a reputation to uphold after all.'_

'_Yeah yeah. I know.'_

His eyes grew saddened. The last time he spoke to **him **was months ago. He missed the Dark Lord terribly. The last time he'd spoken to him all those months ago was when he told him about his exploit with a certain cute Summoner. But he had been so busy defending the peace of Grand Gaia, he had had no time to even consider trying to contact the other. He didn't have enough strength to summon him himself, and he didn't even have the right materials himself. Although…

His eyes were drawn downwards to the small group of people sitting in a room of the castle. He was really looking at the young teen sitting on a large bed, reading from an old book. His cute little Summoner Yugi.

Yugi was a boy of 17, 18 today actually. And he was a fine young man. He was short, but Yami was short himself as well. His presence and aura around him was what made him seem bigger than he was. Yugi, even though he'd been in the presence of so many dark creatures and situations, had an air of innocence around him. His eyes were still round and wide, his face was still cherubic like a child's, and he had the most beautiful shade of amethyst eyes in the world. His body, though small, was slim, lithe, and utterly gorgeous. He had smooth pale skin, and his hair was much like Yami's own hair: the base was black, but instead of the blonde streaks that went up into Yami's hair or the crimson that traced his hair, Yugi had cute blonde bangs (one of which hung adorably down the middle of his face) and amethyst tracing in his hair. And not only that, but he had become a powerful Summoner.

Yugi had his own share of teams composed of Units from each of the elements, but he did have a team he favored above all. A team composed of people who had been with him ever since he started this journey. And Yami had become one of his most favorite people of all.

First, from Water, he had a platinum blonde named Malik, whose full title was Dragon Hero Malik of the Zephu tribe. He was a dragon rider from the Sama Kingdom, which was ruined in the war with the gods. During their journey, when they fought against Maxwell, Malik stood up to protect the royal family, who was Maxwell's target at that time. However, during the fight he suffered a fatal wound in a blast that was meant for the young prince. It was when he was wounded did he gain much more respect for Yugi. Yugi had only two units fighting at the time, and was still too weakened to properly control his units. But, the time that Malik's dragon, Odion, needed to protect Malik from further harm, was quickly made into reality thanks to Yugi. Malik's beloved dragon used his energy to fuse his and Malik's souls into one when Malik was on the verge of blacking out. When Yugi gave him a potion and a stimulant to help him get back on his feet, Malik felt his dragon's power stirring in his human body. Odion, however, lay beside him, unmoving. After the battle, when they had won, Malik was in such grief that he lost his beloved dragon, but Yugi tried to help cheer him up by giving him a dragon egg he found, the egg of Odion, which Yugi saved during the fight. Malik had been indebted to Yugi ever since. The egg had hatched, and now, Odion's son, who Malik named Marik, was a powerful water dragon, ready to protect Malik at all cost because Marik, and like Odion, loved Malik very dearly.

Even though Malik had been a part of Yugi's group from the jump, he still felt distanced from everyone, but on that faithful day, his respect for Yugi skyrocketed, and he had gotten closer to the group through that.

Then, he had Joey, but now, his title was Holy Thunder Joseph. Joey was Yugi's first unit, a warrior from the ruined Atharva Republic. Before he met Yugi, Joey did everything he could to get stronger, even forcing people to fight him. He trained hard and strictly under his father's conditions until he developed the confidence to stand up to his father and defeat real demons on his own. However, when he witnessed Yugi in a fight with a demon, and when he saw the boy had had no one to help, he rushed in to try and help him. However, the demon proved too strong for even him, and he realized how inexperienced he really was. But, before he blacked out, Yugi had given him his last Cure, and Joey realized how much of a good person Yugi really was, so he went with him, and the two sought out to seek fights with other demons and monsters to make themselves stronger, both hoping to unlock their hidden powers. Joey was always first to discover new skills and grow into the warrior he was now. He and Yugi encountered the same demon who had defeated them both later on in their journey, and when the demon nearly killed Yugi, Joey felt his body fill with explosive power, more than he had even felt before. However, the demon wasn't really a demon, but a strategist named General Seto. Seto had told Joey during their fight that Joey "Wasn't just some idiot. He was an idiot who would one day be respected." And Joey had become someone to be respected. Thanks to his journey with Yugi, Joey had gotten new powers and strength he had only dreamed of. And Seto's word wrung true, but today, even the powerful Advisor Seto and his thunderbird both had a lot of respect for the blonde, though part of Seto's reasoning could be the small crush he had on the blonde warrior.

Next, he had Ryou, or Holy Blades Ryou from the light. Ryou didn't know where he was from, but the 8 blades on his back were fearful. He was a kind soul, not one to harm another person, and therefore didn't use the blades to their full potential. He got laughed at because of it, many people doubting his power and his skills with the swords he prided himself on using. Ryou met Yugi in Mistral, in the Mistral Tower. Yugi had been trying to beat the demon Abbadon, and had been scaling the castle with Joey, Malik, and Duke. Ryou had been investigating as well, so he joined up with Yugi. In the fight with Abbadon, Ryou had been defenseless when Abbadon mercilessly attacked him. Yugi had shielded Ryou with his body, and Ryou had been shocked. Yugi had nearly died during that battle, and Ryou couldn't let his new friend die that way. The eight blades exploded with power and Ryou, along with Joey, Malik, and Duke, had gotten revenge for their fallen friend. Ryou never knew he could have gotten that much power, and to this day, he claimed he owed it all to Yugi.

Next was Ryujin Duke Mifune, a swordsman with a dark secret. It was because of his sword. It was possessed by a dark spirit that was only soothed by the blood of fallen enemy on his hilt. Duke was cursed to carry the burden into the afterlife as well. Duke died in one of the battles with the gods, but his blade craved blood from a god, and Duke didn't have it in him to resist him; he'd been with the balde for too long. Instead of him passing silently, the sheer want from his blade kept Duke alive. Duke didn't like sharing on his past, so Yami rarely knew anything about him. All he knew was that Duke had originally attacked Yugi and the gang at first, having been consumed with the evil from his blade, and nearly destroyed them all. However, it was Yugi's pure heart that eventually turned him over, although the blade had originally owned still made him go wild at times. The dark blade now and then took over Duke's mind and turned him into a reckless, blood-craving warrior, but Yugi's pureness helped him to regain his humanity.

Yami then turned his thoughts to his little Summoner. The Dark King would absolutely love him.

* * *

'_They won't accept us for being dark my love. They don't see us as special, only monsters.'_

'_There's gotta be someone who doesn't think that. If imps and Gloomy's can get loved by someone, what makes us different?'_

_A chuckled rumbled from the strong chest. 'I doubt we'll ever find that my love,' was the murmured response. 'Not for lack of trying, but because no such creature exists. Those who love Imps and Gloomy's eventually turn dark themselves and lose their humanity and their love. I have yet to meet anyone like that, and I doubt we will.'_

'_You don't know that. There's a chance we'll stumbled upon someone pure, who'll accept us for us.'_

'_That's wishful thinking my love.'_

* * *

Yami knew that Yugi had a heart of gold, and an innocence around him that was almost childish in nature. And through his journeys, as he went to new places, he discovered new things and new techniques that made him one of the best around, and Yami couldn't have been happier to know that he was part of this legacy. With all the knowledge he had acquired, he was more than a match for the Emperor of Amdahl, but Yami was still worried. The Emperor wasn't as powerful as Maxwell, but he was more cunning than Maxwell, and therefore more dangerous. Although Yugi's intelligence was the thing that helped him defeat Maxwell, Yami was afraid because of the rumors he had heard about the Emperor of Amdahl that didn't sit well with him, and he wasn't sure he could expose his little Summoner to that. He'd feel guilty if anything happened to Yugi and there was something he could do to prevent it. He had to do something to ensure that Yugi would come out of the battle unscathed.

And he knew just the person to help.

* * *

Yugi looked out the window, a bit worried. Yami had been out flying for a while now, and Yugi was worried. Though the Incubus did enjoy flying in the night air, he had never been out this long. He hoped nothing happened to his lover. It would absolutely kill him if something bad happened to Yami when they were so close to finding the Emperor of Amdahl and restoring peace to this part of the land. He needed his lover with him badly, else he wasn't sure he'd be able to win without his lover's confidence.

"Thinking about me my consort?"

Yugi jumped, not expecting the object of his thoughts to appear out of nowhere. "Y-Yami?"

The Incubus grinned at him. "Are you alright young one?"

Yugi sighed, sinking back into the other's arms. "I guess…I'm a little nervous."

"Because of our last fight. It was so hard. I thought we were all done for, and we didn't even _get _to the Emperor yet. Joey nearly faded out back there, Malik got weakened, Ryou got poisoned, Duke was paralyzed, and you got cursed! And on top of that, I don't even think I can face the Emperor of Amdahl. From the rumors I've heard," he shuddered. "I think I may be way over my head here. What if I let everyone down?"

Yami chuckled. "Yugi, I doubt you'd let anyone down. No one Summoner, not even one so young, has ever made it this far. And plus, think of all the powerful units you have. Joey and Ryou are Six Star Units, the highest level possible I might add, and both unlocked the most powerful move in their arsenal to use against the Emperor. Malik and Duke are might both be Five Star Units, but they trained so hard to be at the absolute max level they could be at. And me?" He grinned, turning Yugi's chin so that the boy was facing him. "I grew out of that cold, lonely monster of darkness I was because of you, and have unlocked powers I never could of dreamed of having without you." He kissed Yugi chastely. "If you've accomplished that and still aren't ready my dear, I don't know what else will help."

Yugi blushed and turned his head away. "I-I'm still nervous though. You guys are strong enough, but I'm not. I can't take on the Emperor. I'm too weak."

"How could you think that?!"

Yugi jumped and looked up to see Joey in the doorway, and the blonde looked absolutely livid. "Yugi, how could you ever think you're too weak to face the Emperor?!"

Ryou pushed past him, stepping into the room. "Yugi, think of where you came from and all you've done!"

Malik stormed in as well. "Yugi, you've done nothing but fight and train and become the best because you have things you wanted to protect, loved ones you want to stop living in fear and start living in a new world where they have to fear for their lives."

"You've made us all stronger by reminding us of that. We have precious ones to protect, families, friends, yet we thought of ourselves. _You _changed us for the better and reminded us of what we're fighting for, and that made us strong," Duke explained quietly. Yugi wasn't even aware they were all listening.

"Yugi," Yami said softly. "If anyone can do it, you can. You turned even the coldest, selfish hearts into noble warriors. The Emperor pales in strength to you."

Yugi still looked down. "I-I'm sorry. I don't think I can do it!" He pulled away from Yami and pushed past his friends, running into the hall and down the corridor.

"Yugi!" Yami shouted.

Joey sighed. "I wish there was some way to reassure him." He turned sad eyes to Yami. "Isn't there anything you can do to cheer him up?"

Yami sighed as well. "I wish I could Joey, I really do, but Yugi doesn't believe in himself. I don't think I'll be able to convince him." He rubbed his head. "It isn't as if he doesn't believe in us, he just doesn't think he's strong."

"But even a Miracle Totem told him that he could do it!" Ryou protested. "None of us could get here without those Miracle Totems, and they only decided to help us because of Yugi!"

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_A blast of light sent them all flying back. The battled raged on, one on six, but they were badly outmatched. In front of them, though it didn't expression it's emotion physically, it's voice still carried disdain._

"_You Units only think of yourself. You say you want to save these lands, yet you only think of power," the voice boomed. "You all want power for yourselves. I will never help you if selfishness if all I can see!"_

_He cupped his hands, charging one final blast, readying it to fire, but right when he was about to unleash it, Yugi threw himself in the front line and held his arms open, bracing himself for the attack. However, seconds turned to minute, and yet nothing happened. Tentatively, he opened his eyes, only to see the large Totem kneeling before him._

"_What is your name?" It asked._

"_Y-Yugi."_

"_Yugi," it repeated. "I read your heart Yugi. You only wish to save Grand Gaia, correct?"_

"_Yes," Yugi answered. "But I would need the power of Miracle Totems to do it. My friends, they want to power to help me, not for themselves. I guess they were so excited to know they'd get stronger and more powerful in order to help me, the power was the thing they focused on." He lowered his arms. "They want power to get strong to beat the Fallen Gods. Please," he bowed his head. "Grant us this power. If not for them, do it for me, to help me save Grand Gaia. We won't be able to do it without you."_

_The Totem seemed to regard Yugi for a minute before he stood. His form shimmered and shined in a bright light that floated towards Yugi. It flashed in from of him before going into his Summoner's Book. Yugi could only stare in awe, slowly opening the pages._

_**Miracle Totem**_

_**No. 332**_

_**Element: Light**_

_**Gender: Genderless**_

_**Rarity: *******_

_**Max Lv: 1**_

_**Cost: 1**_

_**BB: -**_

_**SBB: -**_

_**Stats:**_

_**HP-5000**_

_**Att-1000**_

_**Def-1000**_

_**Rec-1000**_

_**A totem created by the gods, embodying all elements. Folklore speaks of how this totem held within itself the greatest of powers. Harnessing all six of the elements that existed in the world, its sacred nature brought many to worship it as a god. It's said that believers in its power would say, "He who holds the Miracle Totem holds the power to overcome the gods."**_

_Yugi held the book between trembling hands. He held the power to make his Units stronger, and held the power to defeat Maxwell and any other Fallen God he came across._

_He held to power to change the world._

* * *

_~Flashback End~_

The five Units smiled at the memory, remembering how happy Yugi had been when he got over his shock, and how proud he was that he accomplished such a feat.

"Back then, he was so proud," Ryou said quietly. "But what changed? Why is he so underconfident?"

Duke sighed. "Maybe he just doesn't know the extent of his power yet. If there was only a way to prove to him he has more power than he thinks he does, maybe he'll get his confidence back."

Yami suddenly grinned. "I have an idea. But I need a few Gems."

Joey raised an eyebrow as he pulled out a Gem. The diamond-like object glittered faintly in all colors of the rainbow. "How will they help Yugi?"

"If I can get five of them together and give them to Yugi, they'll react to his power and open a powerful summon gate. And it all depends on the Summoner. Yugi'll receive a Unit based on the power in his heart. The gems will use his power to find a Unit," he explained.

Malik smiled, pulling out his own gem. "Do you think it'll work?"

"It has to," Yami replied. "If this doesn't help Yugi's confidence, I don't know what will."

* * *

'_Atemu!'_

'_Yami, stay back!'_

'_But-'_

'_You'll get sucked into the vortex if you come closer!'_

'_I can't leave you! Don't make me!'_

'_Yami I'm begging you! Stay away!'_

'_I don't want to lose you!'_

'_Yami…listen to me. Quickly, get out of here. If you ever can, gather five gems together and think as hard as you can about me. Nothing else! Only me!'_

'_I-I haven't been able to find gems!'_

'_You will…I know you will. I love you Yami.'_

'_Atemu?'_

'_Goodbye.'_

'_Atemu! No!'_

* * *

~With Yugi~

Yugi sniffed, trying his hardest to wipe his tears. But it wasn't working. He knew he came a long way from where he started out, but it was a bit overwhelming. No one had gotten where he had gotten, so no one knew anything about him or how powerful he _really _was. And how would he even be able to tell? He wasn't the one who evolved and leveled up and got new powers. He wasn't the one who could control Water, Fire, Earth, Thunder, Darkness, or Light. All he could really do as stand by and watch everyone else fight, while he just commanded them from the sidelines.

That wasn't power.

He didn't have any power. He had to rely on the power of others. He wasn't strong. In fact, he usually had to stand behind his brigade so that he didn't get hurt (even though he foolishly threw himself at the front lines time and time again) and was far more fragile than the others. He didn't evolve, didn't get stronger, didn't do any of that. All he did was watch from the sidelines as everyone got better and better, and he was stuck as plain old Summoner Yugi Motou, the only Summoner who wasn't from the Arkana Division that made it farther than any other Summoner could. He wasn't special. He wasn't important.

He was useless.

"Yugi," a smooth voice whispered.

Yugi jumped, craning to see Yami at the threshold to the room. He wasn't surprised that Yami found him; the other could find him anywhere without having to put much thought into it. He couldn't understand why someone like Yami fell in love with someone like him. Yami could probably have any one he wanted, Unit or human, but he chose someone as weak as Yugi. He didn't deserve the handsome Incubus.

"Yugi my love, why did you run away from us?" Yami asked softly. "You know we only speak the truth."

Yugi shook his head. "No," he mumbled. "You guys are wrong. I'm not strong. I'm weak. All I can do is watch while you guys fight and battle for me, and I do nothing in return. You guys are risking yourselves to help me, but what am I doing?"

Yami sighed. "Yugi, you so dearly underestimate yourself. You were the one to awaken the power Joey held within himself by being strong enough to stand up to him and stand beside him. You were the one to allow Malik to live, letting Odion give him back the life he wouldn't have had if you didn't jump into the fray and save him. You were the one to rescue Duke from that dark, depressing place he was slowly succumbing to. You were the one to help Ryou gain the confidence to use that power within himself to save the people he cares about." He looked Yugi straight in the eye. "You rescued me from the dark shell I was and taught me to love. _You _called me, the second most powerful Dark Unit to your side and gave me more power than I could have ever acquired myself by just fighting. I get more power knowing that you're the one behind me, supporting me, and always there to sway even the darkest of hearts to your command. You have power." He laid a kiss upon Yugi's lips. "You have the power to change the world." He opened Yugi's hand and placed the gems into the tiny palm. "I know you do. And these will prove it."

"H-How?"

Yami smiled. "The gems react to one's own power. They call upon a Unit that is only fitting to that Summoner based on the power inside of him. If you are so weak Yugi, they'll only give you either a one or two star Unit. However, if you're as powerful as we all know you are, you'll receive a powerful six star unit. And, if you're so afraid of the Emperor of Amdahl, these will call upon another unit that will be able to help you."

Yugi sniffed, wiping his eyes with the hand that wasn't holding the small gems. "A-Are you sure?"

Yami kissed his temple. "I'm positive."

Yugi gripped the gems tightly. To use them could either embarrass him or show him how powerful he really was. "I-I'll do it."

Yami kissed his temple again. "Perfect. All you have to do is focus your energy into the gems and they'll react almost instantly to you. Then, lay them down and wait for the doors to the gate."

Yugi took a deep breath. Closing his eyes, he focused all of his power into the tiny gems into his hands, channeling as much of it as he could. In his hand, he felt the tiny jewels grow hot, heating so much he felt like they would burn through his hand.

"Now Yugi. Lay them on the floor," Yami whispered.

Yugi carefully placed the stones on the floor, watching the colors swirl and dance, twinkling in the moonlight, until finally they stopped moving all together, the colors going still. And suddenly, an inky darkness slowly inched up the tiny precious bodies until all five were as dark as the blackest nights.

Yugi's heart sank. He knew he wasn't powerful. The gems didn't even react.

Then, almost instantly, they exploded, filling the room with the same inky darkness that had engulfed them. Yugi wasn't sure if he screamed, but he was sure that Yami wrapped his arms around him. The room suddenly felt 20 degrees colder. And all went still.

Cautiously, Yugi opened his eyes, seeing to ruby eyes staring intently into his own. He gasped, suddenly filled with an overwhelming sense of déjà vu. His Summoner book, which was in his pocket, felt ice cold, and Yugi broke the stare and yanked it out of his pocket, yelping and throwing it out in front of it. The pages swiftly turned until they settled on one page. Just like the room, a particular page of the book was dark as night. The letters shone like the stars as the page filled in.

_**Atemu, The Dark Lord**_

_**No. 9999**_

_**Element: Dark**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Rarity: ********_

_**Max Lv. 100**_

_**Cost: Unknown**_

_**BB: Shadow's Vengeance**_

_-Powerful 50 combo Dark elemental attack on all enemies with superb chance of paralysis, poison, curse, and guard ignore._

_**SBB: Shadow's Return**_

_-Powerful 75 combo Dark elemental attack on all enemies with superb chance of status aliment and high chance of absorbing the enemy's own health._

_**Stats:**_

_**HP-Unknown**_

_**Att-Unknown**_

_**Def-Unknown**_

_**Rec-Unknown**_

Yugi couldn't contain his gasp of shock. He had summoned _**the **_Dark Lord. He wasn't even sure if the man even existed. It was all speculation and rumor. No one was even sure of where the story of the Dark Lord came from, only that it was used to scare young children so that they wouldn't wander off during the night.

And he was here because of Yugi.

Behind him, Yami grinned. "Atemu? Is it really you?"

The creature smirked. "The one and only."

Yami gasped and stood up, throwing himself into the creature's arms. "It really is you Atemu!"

'Atemu' smirked down at Yami, tilting the pale chin up. "I told you I would find you again my love."

'_My love?' _Yugi thought with confusion.

And to his utter shock, Atemu claimed Yami's lips, sealing their mouths together in a passionate kiss. Yugi felt his heart break as he watched Yami throw his arms around the creature's neck and kiss back with enthusiasm.

Atemu groaned low in his throat, wrapping an arm around Yami's waist while his other hand gripped the pale throat. He roughly ran his tongue over Yami's bottom lip, eliciting a moan as the lips parted to allow his tongue entrance into the moist cavern he had missed so much. Yami moaned as the greedy tongue roughly explored his mouth. He had missed the Dark Lord so much, and so dearly missed the roughness the other was fond of. Atemu broke the rough kiss, leaning down to lap at the other's throat. Yami moaned again, tangling his fingers in Atemu's hair. "I missed you," Atemu murmured into the wonderful skin he was nibbling. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," Yami breathed as pleasure raced through him. "No one makes me feel the way you do."

Yugi couldn't stand it anymore. The last six months with Yami didn't mean anything to the other if he threw himself all over the Dark Lord. He had been used. Yugi gave the Incubus his virginity not even 10 minutes after they met, told him he loved him, yet Yami had forgotten about him as soon as Atemu appeared. Yugi was just Yami's toy, and he had never felt more useless (and he felt a bit slutty too) than he did now.

Yugi fled the room.

* * *

The sound of pounding feet tore Atemu away from the tempting throat. Yami made a noise of disappointment, but Atemu stared in the direction the sound was receding from. "Who was that?"

"Who?" Yami asked, mind still fogged over from the pleasure he had just received.

"That young boy. The one who summoned me."

"Oh, that was Yugi. He-" Yami gasped, eyes widening. "Oh no! Yugi!"

Atemu was about to ask what was wrong, but Yami tore himself away from Atemu's grip and had disappeared. Atemu raised an eyebrow in confused amusement, but followed after his lover, intending on finding out just what he missed.

* * *

~Yugi~

Yugi buried his face into his hands, sobbing his heart out. He was such a slut. Anytime Yami claimed to need him, no matter how many times he tried to resist it, he would submit to Yami's touch and let the Incubus do whatever he pleased with him. And he let the other hold him, touch him, kiss him, and love him. He let the other do what he pleased, no matter what reservations Yugi had at first. Yami could sooth his worries and they would still do what Yami wanted. Like a toy. Toys bend to their master's will, doing whatever needed to be done if it kept the master happy. If Yami told him to bend over, or to get on his knees, Yugi would, all in the hopes of pleasing Yami because the_ Incubus_ claimed to love him.

How stupid he was. He _was _a slut.

How could he have fallen in love with a Dark unit of all things?! Everyone knew those were the most dangerous Units of all, yet Yugi was stupid enough to let feelings get in the way of his duty, and now look at where he was. The book even _said _that Yami played games with the person who summoned him, just to get a rise out of them, and Yugi played right along with him. He even fell for an _Incubus, _someone know to just take and never give, yet Yugi was the one Summoner who actually was played for so long.

Screw the Emperor of Amdahl. Screw Mistral. Screw Grand Gaia. Screw everything. He didn't care anymore. The world didn't need him, so pathetic was he that he couldn't control his emotions, and he knew that Arkana could probably produce a much more talented Summoner than he to carry out this task. But he, Yugi Motou, was too much of a coward and too much of a slut to be of any use to anyone. His friends were wrong. He wasn't strong. He wasn't brave.

He just wasn't.

"Yugi?!"

Yugi's breath hitched. He'd recognized that baritone voice anywhere. He couldn't let Yami find him. He wasn't sure what he would do if Yami found him. He would probably scream and cry and run away, just like many other Summoners he had encountered said he would. He'd run back to his small village, back to his grandfather's workshop, and spend the rest of his days scared, lonely, and hurt. And also afraid.

He couldn't do it.

"Yugi please! Where are you?!"

Yugi slowly crawled deeper into the small passageway he had found. It was hidden behind a bookshelf in the large library on this floor, and looked as inconspicuous as it could possibly be. Unless Yami really looked for him (which he doubted the other would do. Yugi guessed that once Yami gave up, he would run right back into Atemu's arms and forget about him) he wouldn't find this little passageway.

"Yugi! Please answer me!"

Yugi held his breath. Yami's voice sounded close, but Yugi knew the other wasn't as close as he seemed. When he first ran in, his footsteps echoed off the numerous walls, bouncing across the room and putting a slight twinge of fear in him that someone was following him.

"Yugi come out! I need to explain myself! Yugi!"

Yugi shook his head, more tears falling down his face. The hurt in Yami's voice could be faked. He couldn't take it.

"Yugi!"

* * *

Yami stopped, panting to catch his breath. He had searched all over the floor, but he hadn't found Yugi. He was worried for his little Aibou: what if he accidentally wandered into the Emperor's Chambers and didn't have any backup so he was stuck fighting the man? He could be hurt, scared and all alone, and it would be all Yami's fault. He should have explained himself in the beginning instead of jumping right into Atemu's arms. He did miss the other, but he should have told Yugi the truth. Now, he wasn't sure if the boy would ever trust me ever again after this.

Yami sighed. Yugi wasn't in here. He had looked everywhere, but he just couldn't find his little Summoner. He loved Atemu, but he also loved Yugi as well. He could never be asked to choose one or the other because he cared deeply for the both of them.

"Yami? Are you alright love?"

Yami turned around to see Atemu walking up to him. "Is everything alright?" He wrapped his arms around him. Yami leaned back against the strong chest. "I'm worried about Yugi. I-I never told him about us, and now that he saw that, he probably hates me." He sighed miserably. "I love him so much, but I love you too, and I don't think I'll be able to choose between you." Yami bowed his head. "Atemu, it's alright if you hate me now too. I understand."

Atemu just chuckled. "Oh Yami. You are so naïve sometimes it's adorable."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

Atemu wrapped his arms around Yami's waist. "Yami, I'm not mad at you for falling in love with someone else in my absence, because you did it out of loneliness, and because you did what we've been trying to do. You found someone with a pure enough heart to fall in love with dark creatures such as us."

Yami ran a hand through his hair. "That means a lot Atemu, but I don't think Yugi'll love us anymore after what happens. He probably thinks I was just using him, and he won't listen to me, so I can' tell him how much he means to me." He sighed. "I probably just broke his heart with what I did. He trusted me, and I broke that trust."

Atemu placed his chin on Yami's shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll find him and explain everything."

"How?" Yami asked miserably. "I looked just about everywhere on this floor, and I couldn't find him."

Atemu smiled. "Don't worry," he repeated. "I'll find him."

Yami sighed and nodded. "Alright," he conceded. "I trust you."

Atemu smiled, closing his eyes. He stretched out his shadows, reaching into every corner, every crevice, every crack he could feel in order to find the warmth and light that was Yami's lover. It didn't take him very long to find Yugi; the boy radiated nothing by light. Opening his eyes, Atemu released Yami in favor of going to a bookshelf on the far side of the wall. As if it took no effort at all, Atemu pushed it to the side, revealing a small passageway hidden behind it.

* * *

Yugi held his breath as light filtered into the small alcove he had hidden himself in. As quietly as he could, he inched back farther into his hiding spot, away from the tanned hand reaching inside. It became darker the further back he ventured, but that didn't matter.

Maybe the darkness could help him hide.

Atemu sighed in frustration as he felt Yugi squeeze himself further back into the nook. He didn't want to use the Shadows to pull him out because he didn't want to scare the boy, but he found himself attracted to the boy, and Yami was upset, and what kind of lover would Atemu be if he didn't make his lover happy again?

Closing his eyes, he reached out to the shadows and ordered them to push Yugi towards him, as gently as possible.

Yugi nearly screamed when he felt something cold probe his back. Whatever the mass was, it pushed him forward, cold hands wrapping around his feet and tying his wrists behind his back as he was pushed into the light. Struggle as he might, Yugi just wasn't able to fight, and was pushed near the opening. He tried pushing and arching, but the small space prevented much movement and the cold mass behind him forced him forward until he tumbled out into the light. Looking up, he was met with the smirking face of the Dark Lord and Yami's face. Yugi narrowed his eyes. "What did you do to me?!" He hissed.

Atemu held up his hands. "I didn't do a thing. I just used to shadows to help push you out here so we can get this straightened out."

"What needs to be straightened out?!" He growled. "I was _your _lover's fuck toy while you were away. You're back, so he doesn't need me anymore to play with, now does he?!"

"Yugi that's not-" Yami started.

"Shut up!" Yugi shouted. "I don't care anymore! You had your fun with me, and now that _he's," _he hissed in disgust. "back, I'm of no use to you anymore am I?!"

"Yugi, you have the wrong idea-" Yami tried.

"So, Atemu _isn't _your lover?" Yugi asked.

"Well," Yami looked away. "He is, but-"

"And you were thinking of him when you were with me, were you not?"

"I was, but Yugi, it isn't what you think!" Yami protested.

Yugi clenched his teeth. "So, you can honestly tell me that you weren't using the gems and me to summon him, can't you?"

Yami's silence spoke volumes.

Yugi shook his head, chuckling bitterly. "I knew it," he laughed. "I knew it!" He dissolved into insane laughter, rolling around in his bonds. "I fucking knew it!" He was on his back now, gleefully sniggering. "I knew no one like you could ever love me, let alone like me in that way! I actually believed someone like you could care about someone like me! I thought for once that I was wrong about myself! I thought I was pretty, brave, strong, _important_, and this just proves how utterly _wrong _I was!" He laughed again, tears freely leaking from his eyes. "I am such an idiot! I deliberately let myself get used by someone who's known for breaking hearts, and for having a partner in crime, and I give my virginity away not even 10 minutes after we met!"

Yami was scared. Yugi had never acted like this, and it was frightening. His laughter was senseless, and although he treated it like a serious matter, he had now dissolved into this persona, and was broken. Yami _had _to fix this before Yugi lost his mind any more than he already had.

Atemu was rather confused about the whole thing. The boy _let _himself be hurt? Was that true? Yami merely toyed with people with untrue intentions, but he would never hurt someone pure, like Yugi. And wrong about himself? Atemu had only known the boy for a little while, and he already knew he had a good heart, he was beautiful, and was intelligent from what he had seen. So why doubt himself so much?

* * *

Yugi lie on the floor, chuckling every now and then. "So, I wonder. If I had originally summoned Atemu first, would he fuck me because I look like you? Or would he fuck me because I was naïve enough and stupid enough to give it up so quick? Or maybe, he'd fuck me for fun and move on? I don't know." He craned his head back to stare at the pair. "What would you do Atemu? Fuck me for fun?" He burst out laughing. "Probably," he answered himself. "I'd probably be a fun little tryst, probably a quickie. I'm not someone who'd deserve a full session am I?" Yugi giggled. "That's fine though! It's normal for me. No one would give _me _the time of day, would they?"

"Yugi," Yami whispered. "Stop." It was hard enough hearing all of this, and worse hearing Yugi curse. Yugi _never _cursed, and usually chastised one of his friends when they did. Coming from his sweet little mouth was horrifying, especially coupled with the insane peals of laughter.

Yugi paused, looking at Yami upside-down. "Stop what? Telling the truth?"

"This isn't you," Yami pleaded. "You're none of those things you're accusing yourself of."

"How could you know?" Yugi shot back. "We were in bed ninety-nine point ninenineninenineninenineninenine-"

"Yugi!" Yami yelled. "Please, stop this!"

"…Nine percent of the time," he finished, giggling.

Yami kneeled beside Yugi, heart breaking at the sight of his Summoner slowly going insane from heartbreak. He knew that Yugi didn't have much confidence in himself, but he tried to fix that the last six months and thought he succeeded. But now, it seemed like Yami had shattered that confidence and put insanity in its place.

"Yugi," he said calmly. "It's true that Atemu is my lover, but it is also true that I love you just as much as I love him. Please believe that I never meant to hurt you."

"But you did," Yugi pointed out childishly. "And it hurt. Bad. Really bad. I think my heart literally broke from that. Like literally. I feel like there are tiny little heart pieces in my ribs."

"You're joking when Yami's trying to be serious," Atemu growled. "Can you at least try to act more serious about it?"

"I am being serious!" Yugi protested. "…I think," he giggled again, falling onto his back. "Whoa! Head rush! When did the ceiling get there? Hi ceiling!"

Atemu sighed, shaking his head. "The madness of the castle…It's gotten to him. He's becoming insane. Changing. Very slowly, his mind is succumbing to the madness of the castle, of the Emperor. He's warping Yugi's mind, driving him mad. And after what we did, Yugi has enough anger and other emotions for the Emperor to feed off of. He'll continue to change unless we get him back to his own mind frame."

"And if we can't get him back to reality?" Yami asked fearfully.

"He'll be lost to us forever. A mindless pawn in the Emperor's army," Atemu answered gravely. "If we don't do something, he'll never be the same."

"Can't you use your powers to change him back?"

"I could," Atemu said. "But mixing my powers with the emperor's own influence over the castle could potentially shatter his mind completely. He'll be completely unrepairable if that does happen."

Yami bit his lip, looking down at Yugi who began singing. It wasn't a song neither Atemu nor Yami recognized, so Yugi was probably just making up the words as he went.

"How can we possibly get him back to normal? If Yugi's this far gone already, can we even get him back to normal?" Yami lifted Yugi back upright, holding his shoulders. Yugi grinned goofily at him. "I am normal!"

"No you're not," Yami argued. "You're not acting like yourself. This isn't you Yugi."

"Yeah well…You may know a lot about me, but I don't know you…at least, not as much as I thought," Yugi answered, becoming serious suddenly. "I thought you really loved me, but the minute he shows up, you act like I'm not even here. So…I'm not really sure how to feel anymore."

Yami blinked. "Is that how I made you feel? Yugi, I never meant to do that. It's just…Atemu and I were lovers, but when the gods rampaged, we were separated in the other plane for years. I hadn't heard anything from him in all that time, but we were both searching for…well, you."

"Me?" Yugi asked. "Why?"

"Yugi, we're dark creatures. Summoners use us only for fighting off Light creatures. No one really cares about us," Atemu admitted quietly. "We wanted to find somebody who would look past that and appreciate us for what in our hearts, not the unit we were forced to be labeled under."

"Then…Why didn't either of you just say that? Yugi said softly. "Yami, why didn't you tell me that the day in the cave? I would have been fine with it. I would have helped to the best of my ability and tried to love you both!"

Atemu sighed. "It's not easy for either of us to find someone who'd sit still and listen long enough. They just want power and they'll use us the wrong ways. That's why we break from them so easily."

Yugi looked at the floor, face flushed red. "W-Well…I'd like to try," he mumbled.

Atemu and Yami shared a surprised look. "Huh?"

"I want to try," Yugi repeated. "I want to try and make sure you both feel loved. If no one else will, I will."

Atemu smiled, releasing the shadows. "Well…there _is _a way you could make us feel loved."

Yugi looked up. "How?"

Atemu and Yami smirked, making Yugi gulp. "U-Um…alright," she murmured.

"Really? Do you think I can handle both of us?" Yami asked, leering.

Yugi gulped. "Y-Yes?" He stuttered nervously.

In a flash, the three were naked, Atemu and Yami looming over him. "If you think you're suitably ready for it, we'll try not to disappoint," Atemu whispered.

Yugi gulped once more, licking his suddenly dry lips. That one night with Yami was amazing and mind-blowing, and now he was going to deal with two incredibly hot Dark Units at the same time. He hoped he'd be able to stand it.

Atemu's lips closed over his, slowly and carefully, as if he was scared. He tasted slightly different from Yami, cinnamon and exotic spices. It was an odd flavor to be honest but Yugi couldn't help but moan softly at the taste and let his eyes slip closed. As Atemu slid his tongue over Yugi's bottom lip, Yami's tongue licked a wet trail from his bellybutton to one of his nipples. Yami sucked one into his mouth, rolling it around and gently nibbling on it. Atemu was now roaming his mouth, tongue eagerly licking over everything in his path. The double assault was maddening, but oh so pleasurable. Atemu and Yami were in almost perfect sync, tongues moving with each other. It seemed like wherever one moved, the other would change direction, leaving Yugi with constant pleasure. Atemu sucked Yugi's tongue into his mouth and groaned low in his throat. Yami switched nubs at the same time Atemu detached their lips and began nibbling at his neck.

"I can see why Yami enjoyed you so much," Atemu whispered against his neck. "The sounds you're making are very erotic Yugi."

He was making noises? He hadn't even realized that he was. Though, now that he thought about it, there was a suspicious noise that sounded like an animal in heat…

"Yes," Yugi whimpered softly, feeling a mouth close over his other nipple. "A-Ah! Atemu! Yami!" He cried when they both bit down at the same time, sending sparks of pleasurable pain throughout his body. Two tongues began tracing nonsensical patterns across his chest, going lower and lower, until-

"AH!" Yugi bucked up, jerking his hips as two silky tongues began dancing all over his member, making him harden even more. Fluid leaked out of his tip, which was lapped up by two hungry tongues.

"Yugi," Yami sang. "We need you to kneel for us."

"?" Yugi was confused, but slowly got to his knees. "Why?"

"Don't worry," Yami assured. "It'll be fine."

Atemu moved, getting behind him while Yami dropped down in front of his cock. Atemu licked a trail from his shoulder down to his cheeks, where Atemu began shamelessly groping and spreading them. Yami's tongue was maneuvering all over his erection. Yugi's breath sped, his heart racing. They were just starting and he already felt like he was about to come. He could now hear his embarrassing moans and his gasps for breath, but when the pleasure was this much and the sex coming would be better, he'd barely be able to contain himself.

Suddenly, Yami engulfed him while Atemu's tongue circled over his puckered entrance. "A-AH! Nngh!" It was unexpected, but not unwanted. Yami sucked on him nosily, his slurps obscenely loud in the too quiet room (Yugi realized through the haze of pleasure that they were still in the grand library). Atemu wriggled his tongue into Yugi's hole and swirled it around, moaning. The two creatures moaned and groaned loudly as they pleasured Yugi from both ends. Yugi could barely think. He was getting so much pleasure he was having trouble focusing on anything that wasn't Atemu or Yami.

"Please," he whispered desperately. "Please. I want you both."

Yami finally pulled away, licking his lips. "Are you sure?"

Yugi nodded hurriedly. "I am! Just hurry!"

Atemu finally pulled away as well, but not before inserting two fingers into him. Yugi jumped, not form pain, but from surprise. He was nowhere near a virgin after all the times Yami had been with him, but it still surprising, especially since Atemu's fingers were a bit longer than Yami's, but thinner.

Atemu slowly pumped his fingers in and out of Yugi's body, adding a third finger, then a fourth, and even a fifth! It was strange that he needed so many fingers. Atemu surely couldn't have been that big! He was preparing Yugi enough that Yami could probably slide right in along with hi-

Oh.

_Oh._

Yugi recalled his earlier words as Atemu put more fingers inside of him. Yami has asked if Yugi would be handle both of them, but Yugi had thought Yami was talking about Atemu taking him, than Yami taking him afterwards! Not together! That's why Yugi agreed so easily. But now knowing that…that Atemu would, and then Yami would put his-together in there…

"I-I think that's enough," Yugi mumbled, having lost track of how many fingers were inside of him. He felt completely and utterly full. If this continued, he could come before they even got to the good part.

"Atemu, is he ready?" Yami asked, pumping Yugi's the whole time the Atemu was preparing him.

Atemu removed his fingers, making Yugi feel to empty. It was strange.

"He's ready," Atemu replied, gripping Yugi's hips. "Now Yugi, I've prepared you as much as I could, but it still might hurt, okay? We'll go as slow as we can."

Yugi nodded, and Atemu slid in smoothly and easily. Yugi wasn't really expecting this part to hurt, but he was expecting more pain, but it was surprisingly easy. He could feel Atemu within him, longer than Yami but a bit thinner than him. Atemu was twitching slightly inside of him, groaning inside of his ear. "Yami," Yugi breath. "Please."

Yami lifted Yugi slightly and lined himself up. "This might hurt a bit," Yami warned as he began to push in.

There was a slight sting at first and that burn that always came, but then, the pressure was alleviated and Yugi shifted a bit to get used to the feeling. He'd never been this full before, not even the fingers did this to him. It was making his head spin, being so completely full like this. Yami and Atemu were both fairly big and thick enough to where he was stretched more than Atemu's fingers could do, but Atemu was close enough.

"You feel so good," Yami groaned, laying his head on Yugi's shoulders.

"And so tight," Atemu agreed.

"P-Please you guys," Yugi sobbed. "I-I don't know how long I can hold on. I need more!"

"So demanding," Atemu purred. "I like it," he licked Yugi's ear, nibbling at the lobe.

"If you insist," Yami rumbled.

The two moved in perfect rhythm, thrusts steady and deep at just the right pace. Actually, it was too slow a pace. Yugi was too impatient for this. While it did feel nice, this was the type of pace Yami would use when he wanted to drag things out. It was the pace that spoke of Yugi being forced to wait for hours on end before he would finally be released. They wouldn't let him come too quickly. They'd make him beg for it, plead for them to take him hard and fast, but Yugi did have his pride…some of it.

"F-Faster," he gasped out. "Please, faster."

Atemu and Yami still, sharing a look before they both abruptly pulled out and slammed back in. Yugi's head fell back onto Atemu's shoulders, a scream tearing out of his throat that echoed around the large room. Arms lifted his legs and spread them wide, allowing both men to go deeper and hit a spot inside him that made stars dance in his eyes. The two members slammed into his sweet spot, thrusts rough and utterly perfect. He gave up trying to talk; he knew he wouldn't get far with speech anyways. He could barely gasp, the pleasure stealing his breath away. The men weren't still either, laying kisses and licks all over his shoulders, back, and chest. Yami was pumping his member while Atemu was nibbling on a spot on his neck that was driving him crazy. With the sweet spot kept getting hit, his member being stroked, the special spot on his neck being abused, and his whole body being pleasure, he couldn't take it.

He screamed.

He heard Atemu and Yami give strangled gasps, probably from Yugi's unexpected orgasm. He clenched, the two organs pulsing inside of him. His insides overflowed, and he could just feel wetness dripping out of him, even with the two cocks inside of him. Arms were gently touching, fingers dancing along his skin, but Yugi could barely keep his eyes open. The darkness consumed him and he passed out.

"Shit!" Atemu hissed, wiping sweat from his brow. "That was intense."

"I know," Yami grunted, twitching inside of Yugi. "Poor thing's exhausted."

They slid out of Yugi, a sticky mess of white leaking out of the body. Yugi didn't react, only shuddered from the sudden cold assaulting his body. Bites littered his body, he was still flushed, and even in his sleep he was still breathing heavily. Feeling warmth, he snuggled into Atemu and his breathing began to even out.

"You think we should move him back to his room?" Atemu asked after he caught his breath.

Yami shook his head. "Let's just rest here. Besides, we do have a mess to clean up."

Atemu scoffed. "Who cares? That stupid emperor has been around for too long. Once Yugi puts a stop to him, no one will come here anymore," Atemu pointed out.

"What about if Yugi's friends come looking for him? Then what?" Yami asked with a raised eyebrow.

Atemu just chuckled. "We'll worry about that later. For now, rest. You can barely keep your eyes open; I can tell."

Yami chuckled as well, yawning. "I guess," he mumbled, lying beside Yugi, who was between the two. "G'Night Atemu."

"Good night my love."

Atemu watched his two new lovers sleep. Yami, his equally dark partner, and Yugi, the little Summoner with a big heart. Atemu was worried he would be sentenced to a life of loneliness ever since Yami's presence left the Summon plane. But now, he had gotten his lover back, and he had a new one, someone who loved him for him. Atemu was bonded to Yugi and Yami in a way he had never felt before, but he was happy. Where Yugi went was where Yami would go, and where Yami went, Atemu would follow. It didn't matter that he did the thing he was against (getting attached to a Summoner). He was happy, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Me: Whoo! 23 pages of angst and smut! Damn I'm good.

Yugi: Shh!

Me: Wha-Did you just shush me?

Yugi: Shh! I'm trying to beat Maxwell.

Me: Y-Yugi, are you playing _Brave Frontier?_

Yugi: If you're gonna write smut based on a game, I have to know what the game is.

Me: That's an excuse and you know it.

Yami: *nosebleed* That was hot!

Me: *bowing* Thank you.

Atemu: Eh. Could have been better.

Me: Bastard.

Atemu: I'm kidding.

Me: You just don't want Yugi to put you on the couch,

Atemu: It's not like we'd get any action anyways. He stays up all night playing that dumb game.

Me &amp; Yugi: DON'T CALL IT DUMB!

Atemu: *sighs* I'm in trouble.

Me: So, I kind felt the whole thing was a bit raunchy and a bit too rushed, but whatevs. You guys deserve something. But, let me tell you about my glitch. Okay, so while I was playing my game, I had six star Vargas, Selena, Semira, Dilma, Rina, and I had a friend supply me with Maxwell, all SBB unlocked. Well, when I was facing off against the Emperor of Amdahl, my game glitched out, and instead of the beast-thingy I had to look up on the wiki, it was a Burny. And not only that, but it had the normal 'Water' insignia, but it did Thunder damage and took the most damage from Earth attacks. And I was like, WTF?! I mean, the battle wasn't even that hard. And when I went back to do it again, the same thing happened. Did someone else's game glitch like that, or was it only me?

Yugi: Crap! Maxwell used Genesis! He nearly killed my whole team

Me: Well, your team sucks, so…

Yugi: Hey!

Me: Anyways, I was thinking of something I think you guys might like. In _Brave Frontier_, there's a Halloween unit called Semira, who is very powerful and very awesome and bad-ass, but the story about how her and her consort Jack became who they were was very tragic and very sad (though still has some of Semira's badass-ness), but it was interesting at the same time. So, my question is this: would you guys like another _Brave Frontier_ themed story, only this time, with Semira's story in it? It would be a three-shot, and depending on what you guys think, I'll make a story out of it. I was thinking about making it Naruto themed this time (unless you want me to stick with Yu-Gi-Oh, then the characters will switch), using Kakashi as Jack (or Yami if we go Yu-Gi-Oh), Iruka as Semira (Yugi if we go Yu-Gi-Oh), Naruto as Ciara (Probably Ryou) and Ibiki (or Atemu) as…well, you'd have to want the story to find out about that. So, with your review, or you could PM me, tell me if you want that. It wouldn't be exactly as Brave Frontier's version, but I'd work that in. I might also just start a series called _The Brave Frontier Collection (alternating in both Naruto and Yu-Gi-Oh crossovers) _if you like these. So, let me know and remember to review! And thank you to ForeverWildfire2.0 for basically kicking my butt into gear. I constantly received reviews, follows, and favorites from you guys after this was published, but FWF2.0 kind was the one to make me realize I was making you guys wait too long, so I apologize. So please review and tell me what you think about my other idea. I love you all!


End file.
